


How The Heart Changes

by naisforest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naisforest/pseuds/naisforest
Summary: Lance never thought that someone would break his walls and make his heart warm again. he never ever thought that this person would be Keith Kogane. he never even thought someone would or could do it.with the need to protect, Lance will have to learn how to love again... but how do you protect someone when your life is based on constant danger?





	How The Heart Changes

> <strike> _ **** _ </strike> _ **** _ ****
> 
> (_Lance's POV_)
> 
> Lance only wanted to find a hookup for the night, have fun, never see them again. Well, that was the plan. And he thought he had found the perfect person for that when he saw a half-drunk boy dancing on the dance floor of the club as if it was the end of the world.
> 
> Lance felt drawn to him, wanting that boy all night long. It was a burning inside of him, aching, craving for the dancing boy, he wanted to hold him, hear him, mark him.
> 
> So he decided to go.
> 
> Rushing, Lance made his way through the crowd but when he finally reached the place where he saw him before, he found nothing. The stranger was nowhere to be found.  
Turning around again and again, searching for him, Lance finally caught a glimpse of those dark hair and that pretty face he was looking for, finally able to see the slim sexy and yet bold body attached to it.
> 
> Long fingers wrapped around a pale wrist, pulling the other close to him. Lance observed the strangers face, trying to have an idea of what he exactly looked like despite the colored flashing lights of the club messing with his eyes. The man standing before Lance with wide surprised eyes kept silent, too confused to say anything yet. His eyes were blue, no maybe brown? Lance still couldn't tell. What he knew though, was that this man was really pretty. Delicate lips, pale skin, and beautiful yet mysterious eyes, right under thick eyebrows that fitted him perfectly. A flush appeared on the stranger's pale cheeks as he was frowning in confusion and staring up at that man who dared to grab him and stop him from having fun.
> 
> Lance was staring by now, and that wasn't such a "Lance thing" to do...
> 
> Lance saw a cocky smile appear on those delicate lips that obsessed him, then felt a finger being pressed on his nose gently.  
What?
> 
> "you're staring"
> 
> The stranger's voice barely made it to Lance's ears, the music was so loud Lance's heartbeat followed the beat of the music, loud, fast, vigorous.But he still understood those words, embarrassment diverting his eyes from the pretty, grinning man. A sigh escaped from Lance's lips, groaning quietly as he released the stranger's wrist, realizing how stupid he must look now.
> 
> "Keith."
> 
> That single word made Lance snap back to reality, looking down at the man, Keith, once again. Only to find an even wider smile on his face, eyes squinting a little because of his cheeks scrunching up. It was the most adorable thing Lance had ever seen.


End file.
